


Feux D'Artifice

by xMellieOnTheMoonx



Series: Bonds of Love [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blessings, Charizarditeshipping, Feelings, Fireworks, Friendship, M/M, One-sided feelings, Pining, Protectiveness, happy new year, megabondshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMellieOnTheMoonx/pseuds/xMellieOnTheMoonx
Summary: Sequel to "Bonding in Snowbelle"After having spoken with Lysandre and accidentally having lost track of time, Ash Ketchum hurries up towards the stadium where the firework show is about to be held. With a small surprise thrown into the mix the beginning of the new year is sure to be a memorable one.





	Feux D'Artifice

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that:
> 
> 1\. I do not own any of this fandom's characters.  
> 2\. This is the only website this story is on after I removed myself from ff.net.  
> 3\. Flames & ''please update'' only comments will be thrown in the trash can.
> 
> Please don't copy or claim this fanfic as your own.

Heavy breathing sounded as the feet belonging to a male rushed up towards the highest level of the stadium.

Tonight, once the clock struck twelve o'clock, the beginning of a brand new year would start and Ash had promised his friends to meet up with them all the way upstairs at the stadium at the upper row of seats.

The place where the fireworks would be lit and send up high into the sky. Clemont had told them all that the new year was celebrated there every year in Lumiose City because it was always around the time the Kalos League would hit its limit, the final chapter of whom would truly become the next Kalos League Champion.

Not only that but It was the perfect place – Serena's words, not his - to watch the show.

Unfortunately ever since he had spoken with a man dressed in a suit with hair as wild and fiery as a male Pyroar by the name of Lysandre who had seemed to have taken a very deep interest in his and Greninja's Bond Phenomenon, he had lost track of time with preparing his Pokémon for their battle in the finals and was now rushing up towards where his friends were.

He really hoped that he wouldn't be too late and that the show wouldn't start without him. The last time he had taken a glance at the clock the time had screamed at him that he had only about ten minutes, if not less, left to get his ass moving up to the stadium if he didn't want to miss the show.

Which Ash, in all honestly, never would've wanted. He loved fireworks. Everytime the Kantonian saw them they send a flare of excitement through his heart and they were simply beautiful to look at.

As soon as he made it up there a familiar shout met his ears.

''Ash!'' The panting Kantonian turned his head, seeing Serena running up towards him with a small frown on her face. Instead of looking happy to see him, which Ash would've expected more than the expression he saw on her face right now, the short haired blonde and blue eyed girl looked a little put out.

''You're late Ash! Diantha is about to do her speech any moment now!'' She cried, grabbing his arm making Ash yelp as she dragged him with her.

''I-I'm sorry!'' Ash exclaimed, holding on to his hat as Pikachu sweat-dropped at the rushing performer, ''I lost track of time with my Pokémon!''

''I know Ash and I'm not angry at you for it. I know how much tomorrow means to you, to be able to finally make your dream a reality. It's just that I wished you had gotten here a bit sooner because people tried to take over the seat I was watching for you every time I just as much looked away from it for a second!''

''Who's watching it right now?'' Ash asked, looking a little taken a back at the blonde's sudden rant. He hadn't asked his friend to save a seat for him but now knowing she had done so made him feel a little guilty for not getting here sooner.

Because, even if Serena tried her best to mask it, she sounded tired from chasing off all those people and even a little upset.

''Clemont if I'm not mistaken.'' Serena murmured.

A soft smile graced Ash's lips.

''Thank you Serena. I'm grateful you went through all that trouble for me even though I'm late. That wasn't supposed to happen.''

Pink dusted Serena's cheeks and she let out a small laugh. It sounded shy but happy, making Ash hear that she was feeling a little better already.

''No problem Ash.''

Once they were there a relieved looking Clemont made way and gave Ash his deserved seat. The young inventor sat down next to Bonnie, who was holding Dedenne in her lap while Squishy was resting in the pouch it shared with the electric and fairy type, and frowned at the Kantonian in concern.

''What held you up Ash?'' He couldn't help but let his curiosity show.

Ash scratched the back of his head. ''I was making my team ready for tomorrow but someone came up to talk to me and after that I lost track of time. Thank you for saving this seat in Serena's stead Clemont.''

''Pika, Pika!''

Serena beamed as she sat down next to Ash.

''Also thank you for taking over for me! I know it must've been a pain with all these other people trying to find a seat.''

Clemont smiled and adjusted his glasses. ''I was no problem.''

Bonnie leaning forward so she could see the Kantonian from where she was sitting. Her eyes were sparkling with childish curiosity. ''Hey Ash, who did you talk to?''

''Denene?''

''Great question Bonnie!'' Serena exclaimed, also wanting to know about this 'mystery person'.

Ash chuckled. Ofcourse they wanted to know. Nothing in this group of friends could be held secret for long, not including the fact that he had feelings for a certain black haired, dark blue eyed Kalosian.

He wanted it to stay that way, for now.

''It was –''

''This year has been a great one. '' Diantha started with a smile, interrupting the Kantonian and getting his and his friends, as well as the rest of the people at the stadium, attention. Kalos' official Champion and actor was standing next to Augustine Sycamore in the commentators booth and holding on to the microphone.

''I can tell that everyone here, those of which who have partcipated in the league and those who have managed to move on to the finals have not only grown stronger from the challenges they had to face but have also managed to form closer bonds with their Pokémon.''

Ash couldn't contain his grin. ''This is starting off great, isn't it buddy?'' He murmured softly to the electric type on his shoulder.

Pikachu nodded, a bright smile on his face. ''Pika, Pikachu!'' He cried.

His tiny heart was already starting to beat a little harder inside of his chest. He was starting to get as excited as his trainer and only because of the fact that the show would be starting soon.

''There's no doubt about it that we all struggled at some point and even had our times in which we were ready to give up because of the pressure we have been put under, only to shake those feelings away, move forward and stand tall where we are now. I'm extremely proud of everyone I had the pleasure to watch these past few days and it's a great pleasure to be present here this year as well to announce a new start for all of us.''

Serena smiled brightly at that. A new beginning sounded great to her. With the league coming to an end tomorrow she would finally take her chance to confess her feelings to Ash.

She was already picturing everything inside of her head and giggled, her mind straying away from Diantha's speech and tuning her out.

Ash, who heard the giggle, could only sweat-drop when he saw Serena spacing out – which was very out of character and kind of creeped him out - with a small blush on her face. He sweat-dropped and leaned away from her slightly, almost bumping his shoulders with Clemont's.

Ash, having known about Serena's feelings for him ever since he began feeling those same feelings towards Alain, really didn't want to know what she was thinking about right now. Speaking of which…

Where was Alain anyway?

Turning his head, Ash let his eyes trail over the people sitting in front of him, next and even on the opposite side of the stadium, in hope to catch a glance of the Kalosian that made his heart beat a little faster every time he thought about him or heard him speak.

''A new year in which new challenges and bonds will be formed. Tonight I give many blessings to everyone here and may love, hope, health, warmth and happiness be in your hearts possession. Now seeing that the clock is ready to strike midnight anytime now, how about we count off from ten? Are you ready?''

Many people cheered but Ash wasn't listening anymore. His eyes were still searching for Alain, and with each passing second he could feel more and more disappointment start to well up inside of him.

''Ten!''

The first two rows of the seats opposite from him and his friends were completely devoid of the Kalosian.

''Nine!''

He didn't feel Serena's trembling, hesitant fingers touch his own.

''Eight!''

The third row also didn't have anyone going by that person's appearance.

''Seven!''

Ash froze for a second when his eyes swept by the wall, catching a mixure of black and blue.

''Six!''

He looked again, feeling a rush of joy return to his heart and his face lit up.

''Five!''

There was Alain, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and looking as calm as ever. He didn't look very interested in being here.

''Four!''

Ash couldn't keep his eyes from the Kalosian. He wished, despite the fact that he loved being with his friends, that he was standing next to him right now. His heart – no, his entire being was longing to be with him right now.

But despite the urge to leave his seat and run over towards where Alain was standing, he firmly kept himself seated. Not only couldn't he do that to his friends, whom had saved this seat for him for a long time, but that also would make his friends question him.

So instead of any of that one arm, the one Serena had now laid her hand on, rose slowly into the air, which startled the blonde, and he waved trying to catch the others attention from where he sat.

''Three!''

Serena frowned slightly at Ash's sudden movement but then saw were he was waving and calling out to. She smiled.  _Ash and Alain sure have become friends very quickly_ , she mused. She loved it that Ash managed to make almost everyone a friend of his, wether it be a person or Pokémon.

Even someone as serious as Alain.

Pikachu smiled when he saw his trainer wave over towards Alain and calling out towards him. He raised his own paw in trying to help him catch the others attention.

''Two!''

Ash didn't think he would actually manage to catch Alain's attention by waving and shouting his name through the crowd, his friends, Diantha's and Sycamore's counting but when those dark blue eyes flickered up towards him and he got graced with a small smile in return he felt like he had accomplished something.

Pikachu cooed happily at the accomplishment.

''One!''

Ash's heart started to beat a little quicker inside of his chest when he saw Alain open his mouth. It was moving slowly, mouthing four words towards him which he wished he could've heard the Kalosian say out loud towards him as the clock truck twelve o'clock.

'' **HAPPY NEW YEAR!''**

_Happy new year, Ash._

The sound of fireworks shooting into the sky startled Ash enough for his eyes to look up towards it. The dark night sky filled with stars was being lit up even more by the gorgeous fireworks show. The colors of green, blue, red, yellow, orange, pink and purple exploded into the air only to form the faces of different kinds of Pokémon.

''Whoa! Look Clemont, it's a Teddiursa!'' Bonnie cried in awe, ''So cute!''

''Denene!''

''Yeah! I can also see the face of an Electrike up there!'' Clemont exclaimed.

Not only the cute looking ones appeared. Also Pokémon that might be seen as fragile, tough, scary and even ugly ones got the chance to shine in the sky, showing everyone that when it came to something like this, the beginning of a new year, everyone should be able to be happy no matter what size, form, type, appearance or personality one might have.

Ash was in awe when he actually saw the face of a Mega Ampharos.

''Amazing!'' He exclaimed, feeling a rush of excitement through his body as more Mega Pokémon made their appearances. It was so cool that they added them to the collection. It was something he hadn't seen before in any firework show.

''Pikachu!'' Pikachu cried in agreement.

''You're amazing too, Ash.'' Serena whispered under her breath which went unheard by the Kantonian and her other friends. She was staring longingly at Ash's bright and excited face and clasped her hands together.

_I know you'll win tomorrow. I believe in you!_

''Everyone look!'' Bonnie cried suddenly as she pointed at the sky, ''It's Ash-Greninja!''

''W-what?!'' Ash exclaimed in surprise. He couldn't believe his eyes when they landed on it. His mouth became dry and his jaw slackened as he saw, indeed, Greninja's modified face of when they activated Bond Phenomenom.

''N-no w-way!'' Clemont stammered in disbelief.

''But the transformation only just got revealed to them a few days ago!'' Serena exclaimed with wide eyes, ''How have they managed to put it in their collection so fast?!''

Even Pikachu tilted his head to the side in question.

''Chu?''

Out from the corner of his eyes, Ash saw Diantha wink at him and he instantly felt amused.  _Ofcourse_ , he thought with a wide grin,  _that one time Greninja and I battled with Diantha and Gardevior and we managed to complete our transformation she must've thought of pulling something like this._

It was clever of her to think so far ahead, though he couldn't help but feel that Professor Sycamore had something to do with it as well, seeing that he had revealed the name of their transformation to Ash and his friends through the research he had done about it.

He could've helped her with it for all he knew.

''This really is amazing,'' He whispered, ''Greninja…I should've brought you with me so you could've witnessed all of their hard work.'' No doubt the ninja like Pokémon would've also been happy to see it all.

Pikachu, being the only one to hear him through his sensitive hearing, nodded his head in agreement.

It was then that Ash realized his attention had strayed away from Alain. He looked down at the place where he had managed to find the Kalosian earlier only to feel a rush of disappointment when he found out that he wasn't there anymore.

 _Alain…you left already, huh._ He thought,  _I wonder...despite the lack of interest you showed before…did these fireworks manage to make your heart tremble like they did mine a few moments ago even a little bit?_

A soft smile appeared on his lips and Ash's eyes closed gently.

_Even though I wished I could tell you this directly…_

He sighed softly.

_Happy New Year to you too, Alain._

Inside of his bedroom, the one that looked identical to all the others here at the league, Alain was sitting on his bed and looking down at the palm of his hand. His fingers tightened around Charizard's Pokéball as he waited for the excitement upstairs to calm down.

It hadn't been in his interest to go upstairs and see the show, the one that happened every single year in this city.

The only reason why he had bothered to show up was in order to make Professor Sycamore happy – whom had actually pleaded with him to show up for at least a few minutes - one of the few people he cared about next to Mairin and…

Alain sighed.

He had felt happy at that one moment Ash had called out to him. He doubted he would've seen the Kantonian himself if he hadn't went through all that trouble.

Not having been able to hold himself back, Alain had wished him a quick happy new year – which he hoped the younger trainer had actually understood from so far away – before leaving again due to the rapid beating of his own heart.

Which could've either been because of his feelings towards Ash or the fireworks.

 _Or both,_ An evil voice whispered teasingly inside of his head.

Alain shook it off.

Right now heneeded to rid himself of these thoughts and feelings. Helping Mairin and Chespie and completing the Mega Evolution Energy system was much more important as well as to continue being the strongest so he could keep his loved ones safe.

However the Kalos League was something he wouldn't have even participated in in the first place if it hadn't been because of Ash and his own want to battle him once again. With the fully completed Ash-Greninja transformation this time.

Every battle Ash-Greninja had been in had only made him more and more excited to be able to battle with them again.

The bonus of having won those other admittingly easy battles so far was that he had actually managed to get quite a bit of Mega Evolution Energy. He knew, now more than ever, that he was close to reaching that goal.

Closer to curing Chespie and closer to seeing Mairin smile again.

''I look forward to our battle tomorrow Ash,'' Alain whispered under his breath, ''But make no mistake, I will win it and I will continue to grow stronger. To protect the professor, Mairin and…''

He swallowed thickly.

The Kalosian felt like he didn't actually have the right to protect Ash, someone who was on his own already a very strong trainer, but with these more than friendly feelings he held towards him and not to mention the interactions they had in the past the urge to do so was very, very strong.

He recalled their first meeting up to the point where they had spend some time together in Snowbelle City. As he thought back to all these small yet precious moments he knew…

He simply knew that this was what he wanted to do.

What both his heart and soul wanted.

''Even you.''

_**~ Fin ~**  _


End file.
